The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile music applications, and more particularly to exercise music analysis.
Music applications for mobile computing devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are software programs that store a collection of a mobile device user's music for replay upon request. Music applications can connect to the internet to access music the mobile device user does not have stored on their device and to explore playlists of other music application users. Music applications on mobile devices are useful for runners, for example, who take their music with them while they exercise, which can have a beneficial influence on their performance.
Newly developed software programs for mobile computing devices can track the performance of a runner or someone else exercising and compare their performance against the music they are listening to while they workout. In this way, the music they are listening to can be analyzed for the effect it has on their performance. This can be useful for developing playlists that optimize the beneficial influence to performance that music can provide for one who is exercising.